


Siblings in Arms.

by the_morgue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gender Roles, Holding Hands, Knights - Freeform, Play Fighting, Short & Sweet, Sibling Incest, Teaching, Teenagers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei is tired of her womanly roles and wants to be a knight. Jaime teaches her how to wield a sword, just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings in Arms.

Cersei smiled at Jaime as he practiced with the master-at-arms in the field. He’d finally been given a real sword, and he handled it beautifully. Her brother was so natural and filled with such grace. He was already seasoned for battle at just seventeen years old. She despised being inside all day sewing and practicing needlework. Her skills were impressive, and she was wearing a gown she’d made by her own hand - but it was nothing like training to be a knight like her brother would.   
It was odd to be away from him so much, especially when they’d spent every waking moment together since they came out of the womb. They shared a room, played together and learned together – their Measter told them they were both destined for great things but after a while they started to learn their roles, and they were separated for most of the day. She knew it wasn’t her that was going to be doing wonderful deeds. Her Septa told her Jaime shouldn’t be on her mind near as much, but she just couldn’t help it.   
She stood there at the gate as Jaime knocked down all his opponents – clapping for him with a delighted smile on her face. He beat the other boys so much they all gave up, calling her brother a show off but she knew they were just jealous. When he sheathed his sword he sauntered over to her, smiling as he exited the field. “Hey Cers.” He said, looking over her. “Shouldn’t you be with your Septa?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.   
She shrugged and big her lip gently, smoothing down the folds of her crimson gown. “I skipped lessons today.” She admitted. She just wanted to spend time with Jaime. She reached down for the hilt of his blade, gripping it lightly. “Can I... Can I hold it?” She asked. “Can I try?” She waited – her green eyes full of wonder, holding her breath as she waited for his acceptance.   
He finally opened and closed his mouth, sighing and nodding. He couldn’t say no to her, and she knew it – but he still decided to nag her anyway. As she unsheathed the blade she almost doubled over with the weight of it. “Listen – It’s heavy, just – use both hands.” He said, watching her grip the sword hard with both her delicate hands.   
“I wish I was a warrior like you. I want to be a knight.” She said – holding the sword in-front of her like she was facing a foe, and slashing clumsily at the air. “I don’t want to sew, I want to fight! I’d be just as good as you!” She complained, continuing to butcher the wind.   
He laughed and smirked at her, shaking his head. “Cers… Girls can’t be knights, only boys.” He said, to which she scoffed. “I can do whatever I want!” She shouted, taking the sword and racing through the gate into the field with the sword held out in-front of her. She knew she probably looked silly but she wanted to show Jaime she could do it too. She made it to the straw target and raised the sword above head, ready to strike but she found herself stumbling. She cursed as she dropped the sword and looked down at it disappointedly. Who was she kidding- she could never wield a sword like her brother.   
She lost her confidence immediately, and she felt even more ridiculous as Jaime smirked at her. She felt the threat of tears pricking her eyes – and she was about to run when she saw her brother picking up the sword. “Come here Cers.” He said. He opened his arms for her to tuck inside, wrapping her thin hands around the hilt – his guiding hers. He interlocked their fingers and raised the sword. “Here, follow me.” He said, his breath ghosting against her ear as she did what she was bid. She felt safe in Jaime’s arms and she was glad he wanted to teach her. “Move your hips as you swing, and make sure you lean forward.” He said, and Cersei smiled as they slashed against the straw together. Giggling she bit her lip as Jaime let go, and she fumbled again with the large sword. “Jaime?” she asked quietly, looking back at him. He returned her glance with a sure smile. “Go ahead. You can do it.” He said, and at that she felt a surge of confidence race through her body. She held the sword as her brother taught her and raised it defiantly above her head, giving the target a great smack. She turned to seek her brother’s approval and as he took back his sword he kissed her forehead. “Good job Cersei.” He said. “You might just become a knight yet.” He said. “Now let’s go inside before father realizing you haven’t been to lessons.” He said, taking her arm and leading her back to the castle.


End file.
